


Her Dress

by Duke157



Series: Hermione/Daphne World [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breathtaking, Clapping, Dinner, F/F, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal, Red Dress, Romance, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke157/pseuds/Duke157
Summary: Did she have to wear something that made my throat dry on such an important night?





	Her Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Hermione looked absolutely stunning in her scarlet red dress. House colors be damned, that dress made me want to attach my lips to hers and never let go. And her lips with their matching red lipstick did nothing to help me with my troubles.

She didn't look indecent or sleazy by any stretch. But did she have to wear something that made my throat dry on such an important night? Why couldn't she have worn something a little more… mundane? Did she not know the importance of my ability to speak tonight?

Of course she didn't know. I did everything I could to make sure of that. I hid the ring at work instead of the house, because she's the one who usually uses the drawers. I made sure she was busy at Hogwarts so she wouldn't come to check on me while I picked out the ring. I even made sure nobody else knew about this decision, so she wouldn't find out from someone else.

The worst thing for me would be to chicken out at the end of this carefully planned endeavor. We were going to eat dinner at this amazing restaurant, take a stroll outside in this lovely weather and then I'll drop down to one knee to pop the question when we reached the nearby garden.

No big deal.

I just needed some liquid courage to help me through, since I'm not a Gryffindor.

When I lifted the glass to drink some wine, I noticed something glisten in the bottom. I turned my eyes back to Hermione, only to find her smiling at me. She slowly reached across, took my glass into her graceful fingers and reached inside to pull out a small ring.

I watched as she lowered herself onto one knee by the side of the table, garnering the attention of the rest of the room.

"We've been together for nearly eight years now and my love for you has only grown since the first time we kissed. I've loved you for all these years and will continue to love you for many years to come… if… you will give me the chance. Daphne Greengrass, will you marry me?"

For the first moment, I was surprised at what was happening right in front of me. 'Say yes' chants erupted around me as people stood up and started clapping.

But when I got back to my senses, I knew there was only one thing to do.

I watched her expression turn from hopeful to worry as I reached for my bag instead of answering her. But I continued on as I pulled out a ring of my own and held it up in front of her surprised face.

"Only if you'll marry me."

After a second of silence, the two of us dove into a heated kiss, mouthing a chorus of  _'Yes'_  to a background of applause and good-natured laughter.

Seems like her dress was never going to be an issue.


End file.
